Memories
by MillyRing
Summary: X decides to go out on a walk as he grieves over Zero's death, but a little human girl reminds him of something important. Drabble/one shot, hints of Zero/X, which means hints of shounen ai/yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Takes place after the ending of Megaman X1.


**Title: Memories**

 **Rating: PG for mentions of Zero's death**

 **Timeline: Takes place after the Megaman X1 game.**

 **Notes: Hey everyone, it's me, Melody. While I was traveling during an 8 hour car trip (and I'm still out of town) I decided to write this little drabble since I was really bored.**

 **I do not own any of the characters aside from Sierra, a brief OC I've inserted in this fic.**

* * *

"Have a nice day X!"

Alia called over her shoulder cheerfully, offering X a bright smile. The blue-bomber struggled to give her a smile back, but it just wouldn't come to his lips. No matter how hard he tried, happiness seemed unachievable.

Ever since _his_ death.

"Thanks." He replied softly.

Alia probably looked worried; he didn't blame her. He was usually the up-beat and smiling one, while Zero -

His heart clenched.

 _Zero._

Many reploids sent him sympathetic glances, though only a few knew just how close X and Zero had been. Some sent him their condolences or well wishes, or offered him tips on how to move on.

X accepted all of them gratefully, but he didn't take them to heart.

Words helped, but they didn't heal. The only words that could heal him would be have to be spoken by Zero and no one else.

As X stepped outside, the salty-sea air filled his nostrils, and the sounds of seagulls reached his ears. Normally, he would've smiled at the familiar setting he'd grown to love and protect.

But without Zero, it seemed so... empty.

The Crimson Hunter would crack some joke about the birds and how they resembled Sigma, or how the salty sea air reminded him of some other place he'd seen in one of his many dreams.

Sigma.

X's eyes narrowed as he leaned against part of the metal railing outside. Sigma hadn't been the one to take Zero away from him, no. That award went to Vile and no one else.

But, if Sigma hadn't freed Vile from his prison cell, he wouldn't have 'escaped'. Then, the whole situation where he took Zero hostage would have never transpired and the hunter would be alive and well at that moment.

But it was only a wish; something X could dream of so he could keep his sanity within reach.

Opening the metal gate, X slowly began to scale the concrete steps behind it so he could take a walk on the beach. He removed his helmet so the wind could caress his hair as he walked.

He remembered when himself and Zero had taken off their helmets and walked alongside the waves, talking about various topics. X never could take his eyes off of Zero's long golden blonde hair.

He missed seeing a crimson-tinted hunter walking towards him with a smirk on his face, long blonde locks swinging by his feet, and crystal blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

All he had left were memories.

"Where's your friend?"

X raised his head to see a little girl - human- with long violet hair smiling up at him. He remembered her. He and Zero had rescued her after the huge attack on Giga City.

"You know, the yellow haired one." She continued innocently, batting her eyelashes, "He was really nice!"

X sighed and knelt down in front of her, tilting her chin up so she could look into his tear-filled green eyes. "Zero isn't with me today, Sierra."

"Where is he?" Sierra asked, obviously concerned. "Is he okay?"

"I'm afraid not." The blue-hunter replied quietly, lowering both his arm and head. He took a deep breath and explained to her how Zero wasn't coming back because he'd been 'powered off'.

"Why can't someone turn him on?" The violet haired girl inquired softly.

"He doesn't have an 'on' switch." X tried again, the tears in his eyes almost leaking out. "He can only be turned off."

"Maybe his on switch isn't on the outside." Sierra said hopefully, sitting down in front of X. A gentle smile shone on her face as she added, "Maybe it's on his heart. Maybe he needs someone to love him."

"Like who?" X asked with genuine curiosity. Despite Sierra's young age, she seemed to have someone in mind.

"You!" The sweet little girl responded happily with a loud, cheerful laughter when X's eyes widened. "You two both love each other because you care for each other a lot, and I think that would make him go on again."

Despite his depressed attitude, her words made X smile.

He knew he couldn't revive Zero.

Or could he?

"You know Sierra, I think you're right." X said with a smile of his own. The little girl titled her head and shrugged.

"Really, Mister X?"

"Really." The blue clad reploid answered, slowly standing up from in front of her. "I think you made a good point. I'll see you later!"

Sierra giggled happily and waved, yelling 'goodbye' before running back towards her mother, who'd been watching the whole ordeal and smiling. X smiled and waved at the girl's mother before turning around and heading back towards the Maverick Hunter HQ.

* * *

 **For those wondering why I'm saying the Maverick Hunter HQ is by the ocean and stuff:  
**

 **In the anime OVA of Megaman X Maverick Hunter X (which is a revised version of Megaman X1), it showcases the Maverick Hunter base by the ocean with gulls and everything, so I didn't make it up or anything.  
**

 **I know this drabble makes no sense, but c'mon... I was in a car for 8 whole hours and _really_ needed some painkillers, so my writing wasn't at its best. If you review and intend to be blunt, don't point out grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. Those can be fixed, so don't comment on them. Thank you, and goodbye.**


End file.
